The invention relates to a process for the networking of control devices in a motor vehicle, having at least two data buses, first sequence-controlled control devices being connected to a first data bus and second sequence-controlled control devices being connected to a second data bus, and first control devices exchanging messages on the basis of a routing default with second control devices by way of at least one gateway device.
Different data bus systems partly exist in known motor vehicles and, with respect to information technology, are connected by way of gateways or data interfaces between the data buses or data bus systems. The rules specifying which messages are transmitted into which data buses are stored in the gateways in so-called “routing tables”. These routing tables are specified within the scope of the vehicle development and are specified in an invariable manner in the gateways.
It is an object of the invention to provide a more flexible process for the networking of control devices.
This object is achieved by a process for the networking of control devices in a motor vehicle, having at least two data buses, first sequence-controlled control devices being connected to a first data bus and second sequence-controlled control devices being connected to a second data bus, and first control devices exchanging messages on the basis of a routing default with second control devices by way of at least one gateway device. A first control device of the first or second control devices sends a first message via the gateway device into the at least two data buses, the first message preferably being that message which the first control device normally emits during the operation of the motor vehicle. A second control device of the first or second control devices receives the first message and checks whether the receiving and/or the processing of the first message is required for the corresponding control device in order to be able to carry out the tasks intended for it by way of its sequence control during the operation of the motor vehicle. The second control device sends out a response message, which at least indicates whether the second control device has a corresponding need to receive and/or process the first message. In the event of such a need, a routing default is established and/or an existing routing default is changed such that it causes the first message to arrive at the second control device from the first control device by way of the gateway device. Advantageous further developments are described herein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.